


Y por mucho tiempo más

by Kikinu



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿No te cansas de esto a veces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y por mucho tiempo más

— Sabes, ¿no te cansas de esto a veces? — le pregunta Buford, mientras él mira los planos de Phineas y Ferb.

Baljeet se encoge de hombros.

— No, no realmente, ¿tú sí?

— Son demasiados años de esto — dice Buford, acomodando los ladrillos que le trae Isabella —. El año que viene iremos a la universidad y… bueno, _ustedes_ irán a la universidad.

Baljeet, pone los ojos en blanco.

— Tienes una beca por el equipo de fútbol, tú también irás a la universidad. Buford, todos iremos a la misma universidad y lo sabes.

Buford se ríe, dándole un golpe en el brao.

— Lo sé. ¿Qué crees? ¿Esto seguirá por mucho tiempo más?

Baljeet siente como Buford pasa un brazo por sus hombros y no puede evitar sonreír.

— Eso espero.


End file.
